


Distractions

by HalfAnachronism



Series: Cherik Stuff [2]
Category: Marvel, X-Men (Movies), X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, M/M, kinda sorta fluff?, kinda sorta smut?, these two nerds should really be studying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 14:49:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3072089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfAnachronism/pseuds/HalfAnachronism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How could Erik be expected to study and do homework when Charles was so kissable?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distractions

Erik was presently in a situation where he could kiss Charles Xavier. Not just a light-peck-to-show-that-hey-motherfucker-I-like-you, but a full-on grab-him-by-the-hair type of kiss. He was sitting across from Charles on Charles’s bedroom floor, where they were going over notes for class. It was literally _so easy_ , of course Erik should probably ask Charles for permission first but the chance that he’d say no were very unlikely. Hopefully. Erik hadn’t actually had time to calculate the chances for Charles rejecting him in any case, math was more of Charles’s thing, and the two had been best friends for so long that even if Charles did feel the same way it would be awkward to go from this to that so suddenly-

“Erik.” Charles said impatiently. “Hellllllllooooo? Eeeerrrrrrrrrrrrrik? Are you in there?”

Erik snapped back to reality. Ah, yes, he was sitting on Charles’s bedroom floor thinking about the possibility of kissing Charles.

“Erik, we’ve got loads of shit to study.” Charles said the word ‘shit’ slightly quieter than the other words in the sentence, just in case his mother overheard. That was one thing Erik loved about him (besides all of the other things, of course); Charles was so shy with doing anything “bad” even if no authority was around to hear it, whilst Erik was so bold with cussing and pranking and kissing people and-

“Erik Magnus Lehnsherr, will you stop staring off into space and get to work?”

Fuck. Not again. “I’m sorry, I was thinking about something else. We were discussing history homework?”

“English, actually. We’ve got an essay to do?” Charles reminded him.

“Yes, English. That. Well, let’s get to work. What do we need to study for said essay?”

“Erik, you’ve had the page open on your computer for the past twenty minutes, y’know, before you started staring into space like you were on The Office or something.”

“I’m sorry, there’s just a lot of things on my mind.”

“Like what?” _Your lips._ “This essay counts as, like, fifty percent of our grade!”

Erik shrugged, he was used to Charles’s uptightness. He leaned back to prop himself up against Charles’s large bedframe. “We could do that later.”

“Okay then, history first.”

“We could start with chemistry.”

“We took chemistry in tenth grade, Erik. Seriously, what’s up with you?”

Erik looked away. He wish he had the guts to just shut Charles’s mouth with a long kiss, but he couldn’t. Charles would probably freak out and push him away. But he couldn’t deny these things, it was stupid to just push aside the fact that he had feelings for his best friend. He needed to find a way to tell him.

“Charles, what’s the probability of someone finding me... _attractive?_ ”

Charles seemed to stir awkwardly at the question. “Um, I don’t know. Why are you asking? Do you have a crush on someone?”

“Well, maybe. I don’t know, it’s stupid.”

Charles grinned a teasing grin. “Oooooh, Erik’s got himself a crush. Who is it? I won’t tell anyone, you know I won’t.”

Erik looked at him and smirked as he said, “Oh, trust me, I think you’d tell.”

Charles had apparently ditched the whole we-must-do-homework-until-we-die plan and said, “Come on, man, tell me. I’m your best friend, I need to know these things!”

Erik just shook his head, smiling.

This obviously frustrated Charles, who felt the need to lunge at Erik, and climb across him whilst saying, “Tell me, Erik, I need to knoooooow!”

Erik slid across the bedframe and soon was lying flat on the floor, Charles on top of him. “No you don’t, Charles, I assure you it’s nothing.”

“Oh it must be something if it distracted you from English homework!” The two boys were laughing, Charles wheezing slightly. “Come on, man, tell me who it is!”

Erik was in an odd state of bliss yet annoyance. The boy he loved was literally lying on top of him, so close that all he had to do was lift his head slightly and then his lips would be touching Charles’s, the red lips that had taunted him for so long. If he could just lift his head and kiss Charles already, he could flip Charles over and be on top of him and rush his tongue into Charles’s mouth and his hand up Charles’s shirt and-

“Erik, come on, I’d really like to know.” Charles interrupted Erik’s thoughts softly as he laid his head on Erik’s chest. The two boys were lying on the floor, breathing in sync, attempting to recover from laughing so much. Charles’s voice had sounded almost like a whimper, like a plead, _please Erik tell me you feel the same way._

Erik internally shook his head at that: there was no way Charles wanted him as badly as he wanted Charles. If he were to say anything of the sort, their friendship would become so awkward.

He placed his hands around his best friend’s back in a form of hugging him as he lay upon him. What was he going to do?

Before he could think of anything, Charles lifted his head up and rested on his elbows which he had positioned on either side of Erik’s head. This action dug Charles’s hips into Erik’s, and Erik felt himself become erect, and he hoped that Charles wouldn’t feel it even though he knew he would.

“Erik....” Charles said, licking his lips silently, “You _are_ aware that if you don’t tell me who it is you’re so madly in love with right this instant, I’ll have to assume it’s me and kiss you, right?”

Erik smirked. “I’m still not telling you, Charles.”

“Very well then.” Charles said, and he leaned down and kissed Erik. It was exactly the type of kiss Erik had been dreaming of, long and simple but passionate. Erik reached one of the hands that had been resting on Charles’s back up towards Charles’s neck and ran his fingers through Charles’s hair as his mouth opened against his best friend’s.

Their breathing was yet again in rhythm, and Charles was straddling Erik as Erik rose, tearing off his own black shirt with one hand, the other hand still cradling Charles’s neck. He gently pushed Charles over so that he was on top of him, and ran kisses down Charles’s neck as he unbuttoned Charles’s shirt, and then Charles’s pants. Soon he had torn Charles’s underwear off, and he held his cock in his hand.

“Oh, we should really be studying,” Erik said, as he put Charles’s cock in his mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, if you enjoyed this story, do you mind reading my other Cherik thing Marvel High School AU? Thanks!


End file.
